Mobile devices, such as laptops, smartphones, tablets, and/or phablets, are increasingly used to take pictures. At least some pictures taken with known mobile devices are suitable for personal use (e.g., keepsake pictures). However, at least some mobile devices are restricted by current infrastructure (e.g., size requirements, hardware requirements) to take pictures suitable for other purposes, such as biometric identification, medical and diagnostic images, and/or machine vision. For example, at least some pictures for such purposes taken with known mobile devices have relatively low resolution, are out of focus, are blurry, and/or are not crisp when compared to pictures taken with dedicated systems, which are not constrained to a mobile device environment.